edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Onyx Core
}})]] General information These could be bought at Store or with Platinum; now they can only be won in the Force Tournaments or in the Troop Research Core Box. Promotions Purchase Platinum, Get Cruisers and Cores!, 2013 Apr 15 Spend Platinum, Get Cores!, 2013 Jul 25; Sep 21 Win up to 20 Onyx Cores!, 2013 Sep 7 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2013 Sep 18; Oct 4 0:00 (1d); Oct 17 12:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 21 Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2013 Dec 16 16:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 12 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 23 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 14:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 14:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) ] Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 10:00 (2d) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 28 13:00 (1d4h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 30 15:00 (1d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box and Blast Bots!, 2014 May 19 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d); Jul 5 18:00 (23h) Rebel's Ransack and Ruby Mine MB Sale!, 2014 May 26 9:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 4 15:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box! Now with Ruby Network Sabotage!, 2014 Jun 10 16:00 (1d1h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 15 9:00 (14h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 26 Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 9:00 (1d6h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 17:00 (1d); Aug 21 8:00 (1d2h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 17 0:00 (23h59m) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 19 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 26 8:00 (1d6h); Aug 12 15:00 (1d) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 27 (28 0:00) (23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Aug 4 (5 0:00) (23h59m) Win the Level 18 Ruby Armor!, 2014 Aug 13 8:00 (1d4h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 5 12:00 (1d) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box, 2014 Sep 10 0:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 13 12:00 (1d) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 17 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Sep 22 0:00 (23h59m) BONUS: Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 3 8:00 (1d2h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 12 0:00 (23h59m) UPDATED: Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 13 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Bonus!, 2014 Oct 16 15:30 (1d30m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Oct 20 15:30 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Oct 21 10:00 (1d) Category:Combat Category:Units Category:Store Sales Onyx Cores are in the Store!, 2013 May 6; Jun 7; Oct 25 25% OFF Onyx Cores in the Store!, 2013 Jul 2–5 50% OFF Onyx Cores in the Store!, 2013 Aug 7–8 12:00; Aug 30 13:00 (20h); Sep 8 12:00 (1d9h) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Oct 11 0:00 (9h) 2013 Oct 24 22:00 (1d12h) 2013 Nov 22 11:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Dec 5 11:00 (1d) Troop Core Sales!, 2014 Feb 25 (24 17:30) (2d21h30m) Training Core Sales!, 2014 Apr 14 12:00 (7d) Cosmic Core SALES!, 2014 Jun 19 15:00 (1d1h) Troop Core Sales, 2014 Sep 18 16:00 (1d) See also *Synthetic Control Core *Decimator Core *Scarbide Ingot *Pulse Core Category:Combat Category:Units Category:Store